


The girl in the trench coat~

by umfox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I don't know I'm tired!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umfox/pseuds/umfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thought she would face another day of stupid high school, but little did she know she'd give the most popular boy of high school her number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl in the trench coat~

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting the crush. 
> 
> Song to this: breathe me- sia

The girl with the small looking trench coat. She wore a jacket that looked like a trench coat, she also wore a blue tie. Her hair was a mess but it blended in cause it looked like curls. Her blue blue skinny jeans showed her hourglass figure. She had converse that showed her small feet. And the there were her eyes big and blue that light up the whole galaxy. She walked next to her best friend Gabby (Gabriel.), They walked with there binders in there hands. Then the Winchesters came. Sam and dean the most popular boys in high school.

Castiel stared at Dean. She looked like she was going to faint. She then saw Gabby's hand swish in front of her. She snapped out of it. "Your looking at Dean again." Gabby said walking towards there lockers. "I was not." Castiel turned her face to hide her blush. 

She was about to open her locker until her bully Lucifer came. He pinned her on her locker. Gabby stood there shocked. "I heard what you said you bitch!" Lucifer snapped. He smirked at seeing her shiver in fear. "Wha-what?" She asked fearing What will come next. "You told the principal I hit you." Lucifer said slamming his fist into her locker making everyone look at both of them. 

Her big eyes stung with tears. Gabby tried pushing him off. "You do that again see what happens." He told gabby. She backed away sadly.  
"Now back to you you'll pay-" he said not finishing his sentence. "LUCIFER, leave the girl alone!" She heard dean shouted at Lucifer. "This is not your business Winchester!!!" Lucifer yelled back. "Oh but it is. If you don't then I'll call the principal right now!" He told him.

Lucifer arms went from castiel's locker to his side. He turned his head to castiel. "You little bitch, I'll get you back and revenge will be sweet." He said with that and took off. He walked by Dean hitting dean's shoulder. 

Dean looked at poor castiel sadly. She didn't look at him instead she ran off crying. Before gabby could go after her dean did. He ran and ran until he saw her in the dark hallway crying in her knees. "Cas?" He asked walking up to the sobbing girl. She didn't look up just sobbed. "Cas, please talk." Dean told her sitting right next to her. She looked up and sniffed. "W-why s-so y-you can make f-un of me?" She asked still crying. He shook his head (meaning no). "And why do you care?" She asked again, but this time not crying. "Cause I saved you." He smirked. She giggled and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Um.... if you don't mind me asking why'd he called you bitch?" Dean asked. 

"I been trying to figure that out but I could never." She said continuing "and plus when we were at home he'd call me that, or even slut." Castiel said sadly. "Sorry cas." He said frowning. "Shouldn't you go back with your group, people might talk." She told him frowning. "Let them talk." He smiled that's what made her smile. "Come on feathers." He said getting up and placing a hand in front of her. She gladly took his hand. She walked with him the whole way to there next class. She was looking for a seat until she heard someone call her over. "HEY CAS, Over here!!!" Dean shouted across the room. Everyone stared at her walking to Dean. She finally sat down next to Dean. Every one kept looking, Dean got so annoyed he stood up from there desk. "OKAY PEOPLE I'M SITTING NEXT TO CASTIEL NOT A DISEASE SO STOP FUCKING STARING AND LOOK AT THE DAMN BORED AND THINK ABOUT YOUR FUTURES, THANK YOU!" He yelled then sat down.

Castiel looked at Dean, he turned to her and shrugged.

Castiel was writing notes and dean was drawling his impala. (is that what it is?!?!) Then a blonde girl came smiling. "Hey, deano." The blonde girl said. He smirked at her. "Hey!" He said looking up for a second and counted drawling. The blonde girl turned to castiel. She smiled wider. "Who's this Deane?" The blonde said sitting next to Dean but still looking at castiel. "This is castiel." He muttered still drawling. She giggled. "Hi, I'm jo. Nice to meet you cassie." Said jo twirling her hair in her finger. Castiel forced a smile. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you to." She said shyly.

Then the teacher called jo to sit down. She sighed and rolls her eyes, then turned to castiel. "Anyway, gotta go cassie." She said getting up. "Well, bye hot stuff!" Jo winked at castiel and turned to Dean and threw her tounge at him. (Ewww that sounds gross, and jo is just friendly kk?) He rolled his eyes. "She's acting like Charlie." He said drawling the headlights of his car. "Charlie?" Castiel repeated. He chuckled and shook his head smiling. "Oh cas, oh cassie, cassie, cassie, sit with me at lunch and you'll meet ma' gang, feathers." He smiled. "Oh yeah and give me your number cassie." 

She blushed. 'He really wants my number!!!' She yelled in her head smiling. She nodded. 

"And he really wants your number????" Asked gabby closing her locker. Castiel smiled and nodded happily. She shut her locker and walked to lunch. She then remembered, dean told her to sit with him. She looked around for dean. "Hey, feathers." Dean showed up out of nowhere. 

"Hey Dean." She said shyly. Gabby smiled and crossed her arms. "Hey gabby, wanna sit with us?" Dean asked nicely. "Got candy?" She asked tapping her foot on the ground, still with her arms crossed. "Yup, no candy, no world sweet heart." He told her. She smirked and skipped to there table. And who sat at that table was, Jo, Charlie, Benny, Becky, Sam, Kevin, and now gabby. Charlie licked her lips and smiled at gabby. "Hello there~" she flirted. Gabby sent a Wtf glare. "I'm straight, sorry hun." Gabby said winking at Charlie. Charlie frowned. "To bad, you're hot." She muttered. Dean and castiel then came and sat down. 

Castiel smiled shyly. "Hey cassie!" Jo spoke smiling. "H-hello again." Castiel stuttered. Sam chuckled and closed his eyes. "Shy one ain't she dean." Sam smiled. "Hello there, castiel." Charlie began to flirt again. Gabby rolled her eyes. "She's straight to." Gabby spoke shoving candy in her month. "DAMN IT." Charlie cursed. Benny chuckled. "Everyone has someone. I have Becky, Kevin has a nard girlfriend, jo has a football player, Sam has Jessie.- " Benny got cut off. "May I remained you, we broke up." Sam said. "Anyways and dean got castiel. See everybody got's someone." Benny said smiling.

"Wait, me and castiel are just friends." Dean told them. Castiel's heart broke, but she had to face it. She nodded in agreement. Kevin rolled his eyes. "You guys sat next to each other in math, and now here." Kevin told them. 

"And I heard you gave dean your number cassie." Jo joined in. She blushed and shook her head. "Yeah, but he asked me for it." Castiel said slowly. Dean shook his head in agreement. "Plus, I needed her to help me with the homework." He said. "Hey give me your number cassie." Jo told castiel. 

She grabbed a paper and wrote her number on it. She gave it to Dean and jo. 

The bell rang. Everyone sighed. "Well bye castiel and gabby." They all said there goodbyes and left. Dean turned to castiel and smiled. 

'I just love this day.' Cas thought smiling. 

 

After School~~~~~~~~~

 

Castiel layed on her bed and closed her eyes smiling. She ignored all of Lucifers yells and screaming and smashing things. She ignored every sound just waiting for her phone to ring. 

And it did. She looked at her phone.

2 messages

Hey cas cas :P - dean

Hey hot stuff ;3- jo

Castiel quickly replied and smiled.

Hey Dean :-) -castiel

Hello jo ^/////^ -castiel 

The three texted and texted threw the day. When it was night they said good night and fell asleep.

Castiel snuggled up and smiled, and was ready for what life throws at her. She closed her eyes and let the darkness take her. After she feel asleep the night went silent

**Author's Note:**

> Tired!!!!!!


End file.
